In order to improve bit density of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND-type flash memory, memory cells are expected to be provided in multiple layers. As one of such examples, a stacked NAND-type flash memory in which a memory transistor is made using a vertical transistor has been suggested.
However, in the stacked NAND flash memory according to the related art, channel mobility is not sufficiently high.